


Shipper On Deck!

by Tolstoyevsky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And They Support Him, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Post-Series, Sea Hawk Supports His Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolstoyevsky/pseuds/Tolstoyevsky
Summary: Sea Hawk wants to show his support for Glimmer and Bow, who have just started dating. So naturally, he enlists the help ofall his friends.





	Shipper On Deck!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMasterofCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/gifts).



> Darkmasterofcupcakes on Tumblr commissioned me for "Seamista and Glow, 2k, with Seamista as shippers on deck for Glow." Also featuring Catradora and other cameos. Hope y'all enjoy the story! <3

The one and only Sea Hawk has quite a reputation. 

Some, like his friends in the Princess Alliance, say he’s a hero. Some, like his dearest Mermista, say he’s a man. Some, like the people of Seaworthy, say that he’s a no-good pirate captain with subpar arm-wrestling skills and questionable navigational abilities, though he chooses to disregard that opinion. Say what you will, but one thing about Sea Hawk is undeniable: he is very supportive of his friends. 

_Very_ supportive. 

Recently, two of Sea Hawk’s friends have started dating, and he wants to give them as much encouragement as possible. After all, this is a momentous occasion. Glimmer and Bow are not only his friends; they’re also part of his daring crew. It’s not every day that crewmates hoist the sails of love together! The question is: what can Sea Hawk do to show his support? 

He decides to ask Mermista for advice. They are chatting in the throne room of the Salineas Castle, as they usually do when Sea Hawk visits her during the work day. She leans on her trident, one hand on her hip, as Sea Hawk flops dramatically onto the throne. 

“I really don’t think you should do anything,” she says. 

Sea Hawk swings his legs over the armrest, nearly kicking Mermista’s guard in the shin. “What do you mean?” 

“Uh, literally that. It’s not your business to get involved in their relationship, Sea Hawk. Also, get off my throne.” 

He sighs, sinking further into the plush cushions. 

“I just want to show them I’m all for it!” 

“I think they know,” she insists, pulling him onto his feet. “Can we talk about this another time? I have Princess duties. This is usually when citizens come to the palace to petition me for help.” 

“Old Sea Hawk is a citizen of Salineas too, you know.” 

“Why do you keep calling yourself “old”? You’re, like, 22!” 

“It gives me an air of captainly wisdom!” Sea Hawk protests. 

“Ugh,” groans Mermista. She begins to shove him toward the door. “Okay, old Sea Hawk. Go meditate on your captainly wisdom, and I’ll see you later.” 

“You mean you’ll strategize with me?” 

“I _guess_ ,” she relents. 

Sea Hawk perks up, giving Mermista a low bow before leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“Will do, Princess!” 

The guard ushers him out of the throne room, but not before Sea Hawk notices the hint of a smile on Mermista’s face. 

***

The following day, Sea Hawk gathers his trusted crewmates at the cantina in Seaworthy. He’s ready to devise a plan for maximum support, so he’s invited his friends – besides Glimmer and Bow, of course – to help him out. His dearest Mermista is there. So is Adora, one of the better taskmasters in the Princess Alliance. Adora’s girlfriend, Catra, has tagged along as well, and Sea Hawk isn’t complaining; he’s grown to admire her wit and rationality. He also asked Swift Wind to come, because who better than She-Ra’s noble steed to provide support? 

“All right, crew! Operation Support Glow is a go!” 

“What’s a “Glow?”” Adora whispers. 

“It’s Glimmer and Bow,” Catra says. 

“Oh.” 

“Why are we meeting in this cantina?” Mermista asks. “Didn’t Swift Wind get banned for destroying a table during an arm-wrestling contest?”

Swift Wind snorts, flipping his mane with a single roll of his head. 

“I believe you mean wing-wrestling.” 

“Not to worry! I told the bartender that Swift Wind is here for an important Alliance meeting. No one will bother us. Now, to business. How can I best support Glimmer and Bow’s new relationship?” 

“You know my opinion on this,” says Mermista. “Don’t.” 

Sea Hawk gives her a long look, adjusting his headband. 

“Mermista is here to ensure that the plan doesn’t go overboard.” 

From the other side of the table, Catra cackles. 

“That’s one way of putting it. I’m already imagining Sea Hawk sending a flaming ship to Bright Moon as a symbol of Glimmer and Bow’s burning love.” 

Instantly, Sea Hawk’s eyes light up. 

“Do you think I should–“ 

“No!” The others yell. Catra leans back in her chair with a self-satisfied smirk. Frowning, Adora nudges her. 

“What? I was giving an example of what not to do.” 

“Why don’t you send flowers?” Adora suggests. “I’ve noticed people in Bright Moon send each other flowers to celebrate important events.” 

Sea Hawk strokes his mustache, contemplating the idea. 

“That could be good.” 

“No,” Mermista cuts in. “They’re not getting married. You don’t send flowers just because people are dating; that’s too much.” 

“Glimmer and Bow sent me and Catra flowers when we got together.” 

“Yeah, but you guys are a… Special case,” Swift Wind murmurs. 

_That’s a good point_ , Sea Hawk thinks, as Adora and Catra exchange glances. Best friends, who became enemies on the opposite side of a war, then slowly redeemed their friendship and are now lovers? That’s a bit more monumental than Glimmer and Bow’s situation. 

“Ooh, we’re a special case,” Catra drawls, leaning in to curl her fingers in Adora’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Adora giggles. She drapes an arm around Catra’s shoulders and leans in for a slow kiss. 

“Public place,” Mermista reminds them. 

“Can I suggest an idea?” Swift Wind asks, raising his hoof. “Why don’t you and Mermista invite Glimmer and Bow on a double date? That’s not a high-stakes gesture, and it’s a low-key activity. You guys can go watch fireworks in the Salineas Bay, or visit a garden in Plumeria, or something.” 

Adora pauses from kissing Catra and turns to the others. 

“That’s a really good idea!” 

She grins encouragingly, and Sea Hawk returns the smile. He’s already thinking of ways to make this the best double date in history. 

“But don’t do anything weird,” Catra adds, poking Sea Hawk’s arm. “Don’t sing love shanties, or set your ship on fire.” 

Sea Hawk’s shoulders droop, and Mermista pats his back. 

“That’s asking a lot,” she murmurs. “I’ll help you come up with a plan for the date.” 

“Really?” He sits up, reaching for her hand. 

“Really,” Mermista agrees. 

She interlaces their fingers, and Sea Hawk wraps an arm around her waist. As reluctant as she may seem, Mermista is still his biggest supporter. 

“Public place!” Catra shouts. 

With that, the meeting is officially over. Operation Support Glow is in progress. 

***

Ultimately, Sea Hawk and Mermista decide to invite Glimmer and Bow to the Plumerian royal gardens. Their friend Perfuma grows her own varieties of orchids and camellias in the fields behind the Heart Blossom, and she agreed to let the two couples spend an afternoon there. Sea Hawk is _delighted_. He was afraid that Glimmer and Bow wouldn’t agree to a double date, but they were excited about it. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Perfuma’s gardens,” Glimmer marvels. “This is beautiful!” 

Bow nods, walking shyly beside her. 

“Do you have a favorite flower, Glimmer?” 

She tucks a lock of hair behind one ear, laughing. 

“It’s boring, but I like roses.” 

“Roses aren’t boring!” Bow takes her hand. “They’re pretty.” 

Glimmer blushes and holds on to Bow’s hand as they walk. 

“Things are _happening_ ,” Sea Hawk whispers to Mermista. She rolls her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. 

“So, Mermista, how’s Salineas?” Glimmer asks. 

“Better, now that the Horde is out of the picture. We’ve pretty much rebuilt the capital, and people are moving into their homes again.” 

“That’s amazing!” Bow exclaims. “You’ve done a lot of incredible work for your people.” 

Glimmer nods in agreement, and Sea Hawk feels a thrill of pride in his beautiful princess. It’s true that Mermista keeps to herself more than a lot of the other royals, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t making a big effort to take care of Salineas. The content look on Mermista’s face tells him as much. And the fact that his friends can see that? Well, it reassures him that they’re all supporting each other, in the end. 

“I bet Glimmer is doing just as much in Bright Moon,” Sea Hawk says. 

Glimmer gives him a thankful look. When she turns away, Sea Hawk nudges Bow. 

“Ow! What?” He whispers. 

“Tell her she’s doing a good job!” 

“What are you guys whispering about?” Glimmer deadpans. “I’m right here, you know.” 

“I–“ Bow rubs the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. “I was just telling Sea Hawk that it’s true; you are doing an amazing job.” 

“Aww!” Glimmer beams and gives him a hug. “Thanks, Bow!” 

Sea Hawk looks back at Mermista, who has spent the past minute trying not to cringe, and laughs. 

“You see?” He says quietly. “Trust old Sea Hawk.” 

She just shoves him, suppressing a laugh of her own. 

The two couples fall into leisurely conversation, but Sea Hawk can barely contain his excitement. Truth is, he’s got a big moment planned for this double date, and they’re coming up toward it now. Mermista must have caught onto his enthusiasm, because she eventually falls quiet, raising a brow. 

“I know that look.” 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Sea Hawk says innocently. 

“Please don’t tell me you took Catra’s advice,” she warns. “The bad advice, I mean.” 

“Mmm…” Sea Hawk hesitates. “I may have… Co-opted it a little bit?” 

“What _is_ that?” Glimmer shouts. 

They’ve just arrived at a courtyard where a giant flower sculpture awaits them. It’s a gorgeous sight: hundreds of bird-of-paradise plants and fire stick succulents, arranged in the shape of a standing heart. Sea Hawk had asked Perfuma to make it, and it must have taken her hours to grow. In the center of the sculpture, there’s an electronic display with blinking lights that spell out, “Congrats Glimmer and Bow!” That had been Entrapta’s doing. She happened to be visiting Perfuma at the same time as Sea Hawk, and he was more than willing to have her contribute. All together, they had created a tribute to Glimmer and Bow’s young love: a metaphorical heart on fire. 

“Wow,” Bow says, his tone unreadable. 

Mermista drags her palm across her face, groaning. 

“Do you like it?” Sea Hawk asks hopefully. “I asked Perfuma and Entrapta for help. We made it for you!” 

Glimmer and Bow are stunned into silence, staring up at the heart. Then they burst out laughing, holding on tightly to each other. Sea Hawk frowns, hoping they aren’t about to make fun of him. 

“I love it,” Glimmer says. “It _is_ kind of excessive, but it’s also a very “you” thing to do, Sea Hawk.” 

“Honestly, I was waiting for something like this,” Bow admits. 

“It’s not an outing with Sea Hawk without an adventure,” Glimmer agrees. “And this definitely counts as one.” 

Sea Hawk and Mermista blink in near-synchronization. Neither of them were expecting that reaction. 

“You are…” Sea Hawk trails off, at a loss for words. “The best crew a captain could ask for, and the best friends I have. I wanted to show you that.” 

“You did,” Glimmer says. She squeezes Bow’s hand, stepping a little closer to him, and he brushes up against her shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s cute,” Mermista says, the slight inflection in her voice showing that she’s genuine. 

“Yes! Operation Support Glow has succeeded!” Sea Hawk cheers. He draws Mermista close, taking her hands in his own, and shouts, “Entrapta, cue the music!” 

“The what?” Mermista hesitates. 

Sea Hawk grins. Unbeknownst to the others, Entrapta had set up speakers in the surrounding trees and was awaiting Sea Hawk’s signal. Hearing him call out, she turns the speakers on, and they began to play a romantic shanty. It’s Sea Hawk singing, but the tune is an unfamiliar one: he’d composed it for the occasion. 

_For love I’d sail across the seas…_

Sea Hawk leads Mermista into a waltz, a dance she taught him. Glimmer and Bow shrug, smiling at each other, and follow suit. 

“Unbelievable,” Mermista says. “You really are the one and only.” 

“I do have a reputation to uphold.” 

She grins, and together, they continue the dance.


End file.
